A Jealous Soryu
by Cozumi
Summary: Soryu can get unexpectedly jealous and possessive too! :D


"Soryu is late again huh..." Kagu murmured to herself, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Not a phone call or anything…" She sighed to herself as she checked her cell phone again for the dozen times that evening.

It has been awhile since Kagu has started dating Soryu. Of course their relationship hasn't been full of roses, especially with Soryu's dangerous job as a mobster. Kagu has been worrying sick herself over Soryu every single day, trying her best to support him in her little ways.

"Soryu…" Kagu mumbled absentmindedly as she started to heat up the cold omelettes for the said man. She has been making dinner for Soryu every night, preparing his favourite dish, relishing in the fact that Soryu would always light up when he saw the plate of eggs. However, Soryu had seemed to be tied up at work lately. It is becoming a routine for Kagu to wait for Soryu late into the night.

"Ouch!" Kagu was promptly awakened from her musings as she had touched the scorching pan by accident. A small red blister appeared on her index finger.

"…A plaster should do the trick." Kagu groaned in pain.

Kagu then draw the bath faithfully for her lover, after which she had soon fell asleep on the couch from all the fatigue.

"I am home." Soryu called from the doorway, noticing that all the lights were still on despite the clock soon striking midnight.

Soryu noticed Kagu's figure lying curled up on the couch, she was sleeping peacefully as her body heaves in rhythm.

"…You silly girl," Soryu walked over to his girlfriend, "How many times have I told you not to wait for me?"

Kagu's plastered finger caught Soryu's eyes. "…Kagu." Soryu noted with a tinge of sadness as he gently held her injured finger up and kissed it gently.

Soryu picked Kagu up quietly and carried her over to the bedroom that the two of them now share.

"…You have no idea how much I have missed you." Soryu whispered, watching Kagu sleep serenely like a baby.

It hadn't escape Soryu's notice that Kagu had been dutifully preparing his meals and his baths. Soryu couldn't put his gratitude into words as he looked lovingly upon his girlfriend – no, his wife-to-be.

Soryu knew, with conviction, that she is the girl that he wants to marry and spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kagu awoke to a heavy warmth around her waist. She turned to find Soryu sleeping blissfully, he has been embracing her tightly throughout the night.<p>

"Soryu..." Kagu giggled to herself. However that sweet moment was fleeting as she had to get ready for work soon. Kagu tried to push Soryu's arm gently away, which had only result in a tighter hold.

"Soryu!" Kagu yelped, noticing that Soryu was teasing her as the corners of his lip slowly lifted up. "You are pretending to be asleep!"

"No, I was really asleep." Soryu smirked in reply, slowly opening his eyes to meet his girlfriend's emerald green eyes.

Kagu's eyes were so deep and enticing, her passion for him burning ever so brightly in those glossy orbs. Soryu had once remarked that he could spend the whole day looking at Kagu and not even getting the slightest bored.

"I have to work." Kagu frowned, trying once again to push Soryu away, much to no avail. Soryu wasn't relenting at all.

Soryu smiled wistfully, knowing that he hasn't been spending time with his beloved.

"… Good morning princess." Soryu pecked Kagu's cheek tenderly before releasing her from his grip.

_Really?! _ Kagu thought to herself, knowing that Soryu's kisses would always be her weakness. _Argh, now I am wishing that you hadn't let me go!_

"I-I will see you later!" Kagu huffed, trying her best to compose herself, a blush slowly creeping on her face. She made the resolve to leave his condo hurriedly, if not, she doubt she will ever have the will to leave then.

Soryu watched in amusement as Kagu scrambled frantically before leaving swiftly. He decided to spend the day simply watching her at work.

* * *

><p>Kagu tied her wavy brown hair into a neat bun, checking her reflection in the mirror.<p>

"Okay, all done!" She grinned to herself, feeling rather excited for the day.

Kagu glanced at her plastered finger, and for some reason it wasn't hurting as bad as she had thought it will be. A warm fuzzy feeling grew in her heart as she thought of a certain man. "…Soryu."

"No-no!" Kagu clapped her hand in an attempt to fend off all distractions.

It was a special day where all the maids of the hotel, including Kagu who was supposed to be only in charge of the penthouses, help out in a worldwide food sharing event in the convention hall of the hotel.

Kagu went down to the convention hall, which was held at the first floor of the hotel, and began to help in the preparations for the event. There was a lack of manpower as all the maids tousled about in a mess, trying to finish some last minute changes.

There were many different types of food brought in from all over the world, which were displayed elegantly on many small round tables around in the hall.

The convention hall was huge, with red carpeted floor and an intricate chandelier dangling beautifully in the middle of the room. There was a soothing ambience as soft classical music played in the background. The place looked very much alike to a palace.

Soon afterwards, the doors of the convention hall swung opened and guests began to flood in. Kagu stood by the side, in line with her fellow co-workers, as she greeted all the guests formally with a bow.

"Welc-" Kagu stopped short as she noticed her acquaintances. "Hello!" She greeted cheerfully at the familiar faces, dropping all tones of formalism.

"Hi!" Ota winked mischievously, while Eisuke nodded politely at Kagu in recognition. Baba grinned at Kagu as he walked past her and patted Kagu's head affectionately.

Last but not least, a rather grouchy Soryu appeared, following the group in silence.

Soryu's face softened once he saw Kagu, and he leaned forward to whisper into her ears, "I am sorry. I tried to get Eisuke to give you the day off, but…"

Kagu shook her head, "It's fine!"

Kagu's heart was touched by Soryu's action. At least he had come to see her when he was free, and the knowledge that Soryu had even tried to bargain with Eisuke warmed her deeply.

The guests soon arrived to the convention in huge crowds and the hall was quickly packed with people. Kagu was then soon waved over to accompany a rather handsome looking man.

"Hello. You work here, don't you?" The man asked politely.

As Kagu nodded in agreement, the man smiled amicably, "Would you please show me around? I would love to have some recommendations from the staffs working here."

The man was young, in his mid-twenties, and his crown of blonde hair together with his thick Italian accent had given his nationality away.

"I am sorry but I am not very good in speaking Japanese…" He murmured sadly, his long golden lashes fluttered gracefully as he dropped his gaze.

"It-it is fine!" Kagu squeaked, after which the charming man beamed at her in appreciation. He was gorgeous, no doubt, and he comes from Italy too.

_I head Italian men are romanticists… _Kagu thought, before becoming aghast at her stray thoughts. _No! Soryu is the only man for me!_

"So..." The man coughed politely, trying to break her away from her reverie as she was evidently daydreaming. "What do you recommend?"

"U-uh-" Kagu answered frantically, after a long discussion in her head about how much hotter Soryu is. "Do you want to try some of our famous Japanese sake? Since you are a foreigner, I believe you ought to try some of our in-house wine."

The man nodded, his crystal blue eyes twinkling in excitement. "Si, per favore!"

"So, what do you think of this?" Kagu watched the foreigner anxiously as he drank the Japanese sake in sips. The two of them were standing at table by the side, where all the different types of rice wines were presented on.

"Smooth!" The man grinned, holding out his glass to Kagu, looking at her expectantly.

Kagu shook her head firmly, slightly surprised by the man's friendliness. "It is alright, I don't think it is respectful for me to share a drink-"

"It is fine!" The man pushed the glass of sake stubbornly into her hand, acting much like a playful child. "Delicious sake goes with beautiful ladies."

"Ah-h" Kagu stuttered, before taking the glass awkwardly, having found no way to reject the man's goodwill. "Thank you then."

All the while, there was a pair of eyes staring at them dangerously from a corner. The group, consisting of Soryu, Eisuke, Ota and Baba, were drinking champagne leisurely, with the exception of Soryu, from the other side of the hall.

"…" Soryu watched from the corner quietly, glaring murderously at the foreign man.

"Heh, look at Soryu." Baba teased playfully.

"No, you can't!" Ota's eyes widened in alarm as Soryu reached into his breast pocket. "Don't take your gun out here!"

"… I am not." Soryu answered placidly despite the menacing glint in his eyes. He took out a handkerchief instead and wiped his lips calmly.

"Soryu." Eisuke warned. He was worried that his friend might actually take his gun out in habit and start to shoot at the innocent, if not slightly frivolous, foreigner.

Soryu frowned indignantly, "I have more self-control than what you think."

However, Soryu couldn't stand the scene unfolding before his eyes any longer and he walked towards them with a rather menacing aura.

"Excuse me." Soryu interrupted the pair while they were discussing on the topic of different types of wines avidly.

Even before waiting for a reply, Soryu impatiently grabbed Kagu's shoulder and pulled her away. "I am borrowing her for a moment.

"E-hh?! Soryu?" Kagu exclaimed as Soryu roughly pulled her out of the convention hall. Soryu should have known better than to listen to Eisuke, he ought to have Kagu free up her day anyway.

"Where are we going?" Kagu asked meekly, stealing a glance at her beloved's angry face.

Soryu's eyebrows creased as he thought for a moment, "A wine party. Just for you and me."

Kagu soon found herself sitting all alone in the penthouse, with Soryu pouring glasses of wine beside her. The atmosphere was tensed as nobody had spoken all along the way there.

"Soryu?" Kagu questioned timidly. "A-are you… angry?"

"No." Soryu let out a sigh, his face relaxing. "I am… I don't know… jealous?"

"Really?" Kagu's face brightened considerably at his words despite the terrifying look Soryu was wearing just a second ago.

Soryu nodded in silence as he brought a glass of red wine to Kagu's lips. "Drink."

Kagu smiled as she took the glass from Soryu's hands, "Soryu... You really are impossible."

Soryu's face began to redden a few shades, an expression that was once foreign to him, and an expression that now only Kagu could bring out.

"I want you to drink from my glass… Or should I feed you?" Soryu suddenly grinned impishly.

"Eh…?"

Soryu ignored Kagu's protests as he brought his lips over to hers, all the way holding the glass of wine together with her hand delicately. His flurries of kisses, doesn't seems to be stopping any sooner, were deep and strong.

"Sor-" Kagu tried to push Soryu away as Soryu continued passionately.

Soryu was unrelenting in his kisses to her; his breath was thick of alcohol, his masculine scent enveloping her comfortably.

"I will show you that I can be more romantic than that man you had just met…" Soryu murmured, pausing for a moment, before resuming his kiss.

_'It seems that Soryu understands my mind better than I thought…' _Kagu thought to herself sheepishly, with her mind soon blanking out from Soryu's sweet advances.

After a long and passionate make-out session, Kagu gulped for air as she blushed furiously.

"So.. sudden.." Kagu touched her lips tenderly, her gaze never leaving Soryu, she was enchanted by the desire swirling deep in Soryu's eyes.

"To show that I love you, and that you are mine." Soryu smiled triumphantly at his girlfriend's embarrassment.

"Now then, shall we continue…?"


End file.
